The Bitter Witches
by Kiwwi
Summary: A magical girl is made by miracles. A witch is born from curses. Watch as Takara, Izumi, Hitomi, and Machiko turn to witches. One girl in one chapter will face a breaking impact. Who is the worst witch?


**_Hello I know I should be working on my other stories but THIS WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE._**

**_Just something I made in my homework hangover. Hey, is anyone else going to NDK in CO springs? I'm going to be in the Kyubey onesie, if so :D_**

**_I do not own PMMM, but I do own the characters and their witches :D_**

* * *

_It started after I met her. In fact, it was that conversation that drove me to the wish..._

"_**If you want, I can make anything you desire appear!"**_

_I didn't know what I was in for... All I knew was that I wanted something, and I'd give anything for it._

"_**I wish I can make everyone pay."**_

* * *

Ito Takara clutched onto her whisk as she sent another barrage of knives towards the witch. Beforehand, Makoto Machiko gave her the quick sweep on the witch with her computer analysis abilities.

_'The witch's name is Narnet, who seems to linger over w-water. J-just keep in the air and dry, and b-boil her.'_

Sometimes Takara didn't know what she'd do without Chi-Chi. She flicked her wrist and tossed another barrage of forks flying at the witch, who was a hideous watered down red, a disgrace to Takara's favorite color. A single eye of pure blue focused on Takara, before she jumped out of the way using the floating stepping stepping stones in the barrier. _'Goddamit, Hitomi, Izumi, hurry up! I was only three minutes ahead of you!'_

As if on cue, A roaring fire flew from the top of the barrier, making Takara jump back. Above her lingered a black fauxhawk haired girl with small brown eyes. In between her eyes was a bright red orange opal. Her dress was red and black, short, with a corset and demonic touches here and there. The girl grinned, "Miss me, Babe?"

Takara huffed, pointed her whisk accusingly, "ABOUT DAMN TIME! WHERE'S HITI-CHI!"

Just as she said that, A slash went through the screaming witch, effectively killing her. As the barrier fell to reveal a port, a girl's scream was heard as well as the crashing of waves. A short brunette haired girl in a rather simple, angelic dress touched down on the ground. She pushed up her glasses, her brown eyes sparkling and her smile wide, "Sorry, Taka-san! I had to fend off quite a few familiars!" With that, the brunette twirled her knife and changed back into a pair of shorts, a white tank top, and black converse. The egg shaped soul gem jumped from her, which the brunette easily caught. It was a somewhat faded diamond, in a holder with a halo and angel wings. The girl simply changed it to a belt buckle, which she placed on her belt.

Takara sighed as her blue frilly maids dress dissipated, her long, curly dirty blonde hair falling from its jeweled hold. Her dark blue eyes glared at the brunette, as she pulled up the hood of her gray jacket over her long locks and shoved her hands in her baggy blue jeans sighed at the brunette, "Seriously, Hiti-chi, you are supposed to be the strongest out of all of us..." A sapphire earring set in Takara's left ear, while her right one was bare.

The two looked over to their black haired friend, who was still decked out in her magical girl outfit. She picked up the grief seed, before looking over to the other two, "Alright, who needs a recharge more?" With that said, Sazuki Izumi changed from her dress to a bright pink corset and red skinny jeans, with high heeled boots. Her soul gem rested on her collarbone, set in a beautifully designed choker. It was also fogged over, but very,very slightly. Takara shrugged, since she got the recharge the last time. She looked over her shoulder and shouted "YO, CHI-CHI!"

A girl shrieked from behind a nearby boat. Takara grinned and strided over, pulling out a pale, shaking red haired girl from behind the boat. She wore a dress that resembled a Gypsy, the bright red locks in long, beautiful waves down her slender back. Pretty green eyes looked down as Machiko transformed into a pink bunny eared hoodie and a gray school girl shirt. An emerald headband sat upon the girl's head, more clouded over then the other two's. Izumi grinned as she tossed over the seed to Takara, "That answers our question."

Sato Hitomi pouted as Machiko purified her gem, crying out, "Machi-san, you must take care of your soul gem! Who knows what might happen if you don't!"

Machiko looked down at the comment, fidgeting as she tossed the seed to Izumi, "Ano... I-I'm sorry... I-I don't really do much..." At this Takara slowly moved closer, her hand coming up to hold Machiko's face towards hers.

"Do I need to convince you otherwise, Chi-koi?," The blonde purred, making the red haired girl blush darker then her locks, sputtering. Izumi's eyes narrowed, but she shrugged as she called Kyubey to them. Almost immediately the little white furry creature that stood out from the dark of night appeared with a cheerful, "Moshi, Moshi! I see you have a seed!"

Izumi silently handed him the wave-designed seed, before turning away from the creature, mumbling hateful words. Izumi and Kyubey never had been on best terms, because the black haired girl felt like she got her wish for nothing. However, she held strong, deciding to look up to the bright side. That actually helped her and Takara meet. Kyubey devoured the seed and jumped into Hitomi's arms, looking after Izumi.

_My friends are all magical girls, each a wonderful person. _

Hitomi snuggled Kyubey, as the group started to move towards the lights of the town, with Izumi leading. Takara clung to Machiko, the petite girl fitting perfectly in her arms. Hitomi hummed, before looking at Takara, "Hey Takara, how about tomorrow we go for ice cream?"

_Hitomi is probably as perfect as magical girls come. She's very nice and open minded, not to mention amazingly pretty. Its no wonder she has a diamond soul. She comes from a normal family, so I wonder what her wish was..._

Machiko seemed to light up with a cheerful, "C-can I come, H-Hitomi-chan?" The red haired girl had a hopeful glint in her eyes. Her nose wrinkled, reminding Takara of a bunny rabbit.

_Machiko is a true friend, with amazing dreams. She is very shy and nervous because of her father's abuse, so she stays with me sometimes when she's scared. She is very smart and loves animals! She once said her wish ended up protecting us, but I will never know, as she says the wish would lose its magic if she told me._

As Hitomi nodded, Izumi looked back at the girls and smiled. She tucked a low hanging strand of her fauxhawk from her small eyes. Takara gave a smile back, just as Izumi turned away.

_Izumi is probably my best friend, my partner in crime. She may seem rough around the edges, but she's a truly fun person! She comes from a rich family, and seems to be absolutely perfect. But, the fact she had a wish that bad makes me wonder what she ever did wish for..._

Takara giggled as she pranced over to Izumi, "Izu-chan~! You should come over!" Izumi looked over to her blonde buddy, before sighing and putting her arm over Takara, "I have a meeting with my father, Babe, but this weekend, okay?" The blonde nodded with a grin.

* * *

_Little did I know that fate had some other plans..._

_If I had known... that would be the last time I would talk to them..._

_I would have told Hitomi that I couldn't live without her._

_I would have given everything I own to Machiko-chan._

…_.I would have told Izumi how much I loved her..._

_With that one phone call... It all broke down..._

_**'Hello, is this Ito Takara?'**_

_'Yes, who is this?'_

_**'I am sorry to say this... But your family got into a fatal car crash. There were no survivors...'**_

_Can your soul darken that quickly? Can you feel it usually?_

_'Minna... why...'_

* * *

The window swung open as Takara dropped the phone. Kyubey flew in, watching her from his perch on the window. Slowly she took off her earring, which was swirling with black. She looked over to the blank faced cat, and whispered, "Kyubey, tell the girls, that when I hatch... kill me." Takara gave a bittersweet smile as the door flung open, and a short "Taka-" sounded out before a crack rang out, and everything went black for the 'treasure' of the friends.

_Dear Machiko, I'm sorry you saw me like this..._

_I tried to be strong and protect you, but in the end, I hurt you..._

_Hitomi, my pure friend, I'm sorry... we didn't get to know each other better... we never even had ice cream, did we?_

_Izumi, don't cry... I love you too. I always did... I always will. Don't let my looks deceive you..._

In a labyrinth, where three magical girls stood, fighting a friend turned foe, a single phrase appeared in the hellish kitchen maze. Among the blaze of fire, the few hanging puppets dangling over a fire, and the black and red swirling portal, in messy Kanji, stated _'When can I finally find peace?' _In front of them stood a stuffed doll with pins sticking into it, hanging from a thorny rope, eyes bleeding red, bug-filled mouth opened in a silent scream.

That night, the longest of those girls' lives, they faced the one witch that Machiko had only dreamed about.

They faced Kluxia.

* * *

**_Witches card: Kluxia, the Hellion Witch with a Torturous nature. It is said standing beside her labyrinth can cause unexplainable burns in mysterious patterns. In order to defeat her, you must have a clean slate, as she will torture you emotionally and physically. The sixth gate of hell literally lies behind her. How she may have accomplished that will forever be a mystery._**

**_Familiar's card: Crux, whose soul purpose is to suffer with the witch, though they don't do much else. There are over 100 in the labyrinth. It is said if you cut one from its rope, it will kill you slowly. _**


End file.
